Ultimate
by Burned Vamp
Summary: Yaoi ficlet. GravitationWeiss crossover. Tohma a dark beast? Weiss is going to find out in possibly one of the most fun (for me) ways possible. AU. RanKen will be at least one pairing.
1. Offer

**Ultimate**

Or... Burned's Demise Once Shad Finds Out

A/N: Crossover: Weiss/Gravitation. YAY! Ran/Ken will appear... we'll see on the rest... muahahhahaaa!

* * *

"Sakano-san, I have admiration for your faith in Bad Luck, but it certainly is misplaced. It doesn't take talent to sell a record. All that is necessary, is a pretty face. And Shindo-san is very cute."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"Talent is what keeps them at the top. And Bad Luck, simply does NOT have the talent Nittle Grasper has."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"Shall I prove it to you?"

* * *

"Ah, Manx-san... always a pleasure," Yoji flashed her a dashing smile.

"Can it, Balinese. Get the rest of Weiss to the mission room."

* * *

Tohma paused in front of a flower shop and peered in the window. Sakano stopped as well and turned his gaze with his President.

"Them. They are VERY attractive. I could turn them into chart toppers even without any talent at all."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"All they need is a gimmick. And I have the perfect one for them."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"Shall I prove it to you?"

* * *

"It has come to my attention that Tohma Seguchi of NG Records has approached you regarding a record deal."

"It's utter BS! US? Sing? He doesn't even know if we can or not! I don't know about the rest of us, but Ran totally sucks!"

"SIBERIAN!"

"Regardless of the reason why he approached you, he did. And this gives us an opportunity we've been waiting for." Everyone looked startled at Manx. There was no way that she could seriously be considering it.

"We have reasons to believe that Seguchi-san may be a dark beast. You've heard of Taki Aizawa? Lead singer of ASK?" Oh no. She was. "There was also another young man, a tutor named Yuki Kitazawa who lived in America. Unfortunately, all we have are suspicions, but this gives us the chance to put Weiss in a position to find the answers we need. And if he is, then he needs to be stopped."

There was a collective groan from the group, minus Abyssinian.

"We have also discovered that Siberian is the most promising singer among you," Manx held up a collection of videos marked 'Shower Surveillance.' "Siberian is right, Abyssinian. You do suck."

* * *

"Gentlemen, I'm glad to see you reconsidered my offer," Tohma smiled.

"Forgive us, Seguchi-san," Yohji gracefully swept forward. "But when THE Tohma Seguchi walks into your flower shop and offers you a contract, you have to admit... it was a little hard to believe. But we've talked it over and who can resist the chance for fame?" Yohji pulled his sunglasses up in his hair and shot Tohma a very charming smile.

Ken groaned.

Tohma smiled. "Well, I am very pleased to have you here. First we must discuss some things before we talk about a contract. Then we shall see were each of you excells and then form you gentlemen into a band." He paused a moment and gave each one a quick glance, pausing on Ken and smiling at the very, very cute youth. Ran scowled.

"First things first. Your group will have a certain gimmick that has been a tried and true method of selling records. I wish to expose your group to this gimmick and make it it's main selling point."

Yohji eyed Seguchi suspiciously. "What gimmick would that be?"

Tohma smiled. "Do any of you have any objections to kissing another man?"

"Oh. My. Kami."

"Are they cute?"

"Yohji-kun!"

"We'll do it."

"RAN!"

Ran glared at Ken. That 'anything for a mission,' glare. Ken glowered back. There was no way in hell that Seguchi-san was not NOT a dark beast.

"Excellent! This is perfect. There are four of you, so two of you will be 'seme' and the other two will be 'uke.'"

"The hell?"

"Ken, shut up."

"My, you four certainly are cute together. I think this band shall do very well."

"Wait... no women at all?"

"That's correct, Kudo-san. The band will be called 'Yaoi' for a reason."

"Yohji-kun? Are you all right?"

"So, women will be THROWING themselves at me... and I can't have them?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kudo-san, but you will have to refrain from doing so... for the band's image."

Ken fell off his chair in laughter.

Yohji snarled. "Shut up, Ken-ken!"

Ran sighed and everyone waited for Ken to calm down. Once he collected himself, Seguchi began again.

"Now, I require each of you to sing a couple of lines from a song you are already familiar with so that I may get a feel of your voices."

A still giggling Ken answered, "better let Ran go first, to get him out of the way."

Ran glared at Ken again. He started to sing, still glaring, "Sa...ku...ra... Sa...ku...ra..."

"Thank you, Fujimiya-san, that's enough." Tohma's smile appeared forced. Ran glared at him instead of the giggling Ken. "Who wants to go next? Tsukiyono-san?"

Omi blushed, but started the beginning lines of 'Glaring Dream.' Seguchi smiled. "A 'Bad Luck' fan?"

Omi blushed harder, "Hai... Fujisaki-kun is so kawaiii!" Yohji began to gag. Tohma smiled.

"Kudo-san?"

"There once was a boy from Nantucket..."

"YOHJI-KUN!"

Tohma smiled. "Hidaka-san?"

It took a minute for Ken to stiffle his giggling before he could begin. "All I can say... I shouldn't say... can we take a ride?... get out of this place while we still have time..."

Tohma smiled again. "I'd like to test you further, Hidaka-san. You sound almost like Shindou-san."

"I won't have to dress like him will I?"

"Shindou-kun is cute, Ken-kun!"

"Oh, I have something special planned for your image."

"Errr... that didn't answer my question."

Tohma just smiled.

* * *


	2. Wardrobe

**Ultimate**

Or... Burned's Demise Once Shad Finds Out

A/N: Crossover: Weiss/Gravitation. YAY! Ran/Ken will appear... we'll see on the rest... muahahhahaaa!

* * *

Ken... was indignant. Ken bristled. This was NOT what he signed up for and he was SURE of it.

"This... almost makes the 'no girls' rule worth it," Yohji's smug voice carried throughout the silent dressing room.

"No way in hell. I'm NOT doing this."

Ran just stared.

"Mou... Ken-kun. I have to wear the same thing."

"Yeah, but you'll be behind a set of drums! I'll be out there! Almost. NAKED!"

Ran just stared.

"And the EARS? And this damned BELL?"

Ran just... stared.

"Ya gotta wonder how Seguchi-san knew..." Yohji smirked more, "Kitten."

"Arg! I'm so gonna kill you!"

Ran managed to stop Ken's wild leap at Yohji before a) his tight leather pants ripped, b) he managed to land on Yohji and rubbed that tight, hot little body against the older assassin, and c) killed him. But more for 'a' and 'b' than for 'c.'

"Ano... Ken-kun... when did you get the navel ring?"

Ran was also going to have to find time to hunt down the man that actually touched Ken's navel to pierce it.

Ran's eye was caught again by the twinkling green gem in Ken's navel and he took a minute to indulge himself in checking out the soccer youth. Tight, black leather pants, a short cropped top with a high neck and short, short sleeves. The gold arm and wrist bands set off beautifully from his tan skin. And yes... the pouty, calico kittenish ears attached to his head and the collar with the outrageous bell attached.

Ken was literally a Yaoi Sex Kitten.

And Ran... Ran who knew he would never in his life ever get this chance again... was his master.

Life was so fucking good.

"Oi, Omi-cub. You gonna cuddle in my lap during interviews," Yohji winked at his own kitten.

Omi blushed. "Mou, Yohji-kun! Don't tease!"

"Kami, Omi! GIve us a little meow! Or a little purr! You're so sweet and sexy, I just want to-"

"GAH! Yohji-kisama! We don't want to hear it!"

Omi's costume was a little different in that he wore a cute little pair of leather shorts and a pair of thigh-high boots. Both were brown and his ears and collar were orange.

The bells attached to the collars were merely for show, and were empty. They made no noise and were very light.

"Why the hell can't Ran be the kitten?"

"Hell cats are cuter than little lazy prima donna house cats, Ken-ken," Yohji continued to smirk.

Nope, not even that dampened Ran's good mood. Especially since Ken's sexy little leather encased ass was shaking in his directtion.

"I'll show you a hell cat!"

Oops. Gotta stop that lithe little soccer body from landing on the smug playboy.

"Ran! Lemmego!"

Not a chance in hell.

And having a struggling Ken in his arms was working insanely against his hormones. But before he could tell Omi and Yohji to leave, Tohma Seguchi walked into the dressing room. And outright leered at Omi. Which prompted Yohji to pull him against his side ad under his arm.

"Tsukiyono-san! You look very adorable as a kitten! You almost look like Shindou-san! Very good. And you look very well with Kudo-san. There is a good match."

Omi blushed again. "Arigato, Seguchi-san. Shindou-san wore this, too?'"

"A similar one, in one of Ryuichi's videos." Then Seguchi turned toward Hidaka and Ran could see the drool collect on his face. "Hidaka-san. Even scowling, you are incredibly sexy. I believe your band shall do very well. Very well, indeed."

Ran wrapped his arm possessively around Ken's waist and glared at Seguchi. He merely chuckled. "And you two look well together also. Yes, this will be a promising venture. I am so very glad that you four decided to accept NG's offer. Now, we need to discuss one more aspect of what will be required of you as a band."

Ken groaned. "There's more?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Hidaka-san. Are any of you familiar with 'Fan Service?'"

"Oh Kami no..."

"Yes, Hidaka-san, I'm afraid so. I want 'Yaoi' to be the first word on everyone's lips. Even if it means that you must--"

"GAH! Don't say it!"

Tohma's smile widened. "Afraid so, Hidaka-san. Your kittenish little body must be rubbing itself all over Fujimiya-san... for a start."

"Ken-kun! Are you all right?"

Ran might've been insulted that Ken had passed out if he hadn't been in his arms at the time. Which meant that he was currently holding and fully supporting a sexy little kitten. He must've died and gone to heaven.

Or this was some seriously fucked up dream.

Seguchi was by Ken's side in an instant, feigning worry over the little soccer player. Ken gently came awake to the soft tapping on his cheeks.

"Oh, Hidaka-san! You had me so worried! Maybe you should rest a bit? I have a couch in my office... where you may lay..."

Hell no.

Ran dropped Ken. "He's fine. Get up, baka."

"Bastard," Ken grumbled, rubbing his rear. Seguchi helped him up. Then eyed him critically.

"I'll have wardrobe do something about this top. It looks better with the shorts Tsukiyono-san is wearing, but you look better in the pants." Seguchi began rubbing his hands over Ken's barely clothed chest. "Yes, I think you need a small leather vest... like an Arabian style design... in black... with a gold chain swooping right along here," Tohma's hands caressed just above the bottom of his sternum and Ken closed his eyes and shivered. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Don't... don't you think I should... be covered... more?"

Tohma leaned forward and whispered against Ken's ear, "no, my darling Hidaka-san. I think you should be covered... less..." He smirked and made his way out of the dressing room with a, "start getting used to Fan Service. Practice makes perfect," thrown over his shoulder..

When he entered the hallway, he encountered a sexily smirking Ryuichi. "Naughty, naughty Tohma-kun!"

Tohma just smiled at the cute little singer. "Don't worry, Ryuichi-kun. Tohma will share his beautiful little kitten with his beautiful little bunny."

"Tohma-kun better. Or else Kumagoro will make him sleep on the bad bunny couch!"

"Oh, no! Not the bad bunny couch! I'll do anything to not be forced there!" he chuckled.

"Anything?" Ryuichi drooled.

Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, Ken was having a hard time coming to terms with the thought of 'Fan Service' and Omi just couldn't stop his blushing.

"I can contact Manx and let her know that this mission falls out of what we can define as 'safe perimeters...'"

"Omi-cub, you are NOT spoiling my fun! This is a once in a lifetime chance to see Ken and Ran go at it in front of thousands of people!"

"But, Youji-kun!"

And to get my hands on your sweet little body... "Besides. This won't be difficult and I'll keep you perfectly safe, my little kawaii koneko!"

Omi blushed. "Youji-kun..."

"I don't like the waySeguchi is fixated on Ken."

"It's called 'jealousy' Ran, you'll get over it."

"Seguchi is NOT fixated on me!"

"'No, my darling Hidaka-san. I think you should be covered... less...'" Ran mocked with a glare. "If he touched you any longer, you would've ended up in his lap!"

"Are you calling me a slut?"

Ran smirked. "If the ears fit..."

"Arg! I'm soooo gonna kill you!" Ken made a flying leap at Ran and the both of them ended up on the floor wrestling it out. Ken was trying to strangle Ran, and Ran was trying to pin Ken without acquiring a hard-on at the same time. Both extremely hard tasks given the situation.

Youji looked at Omi. "Wanna wrestle, too, Omi-cub?" he leered.

Omi sweatdropped. "You-ji-kun!" he chastised.

In the meantime, it appeared as though Ran had won the battle of pinning Ken, but lost the battle of the erection. To cover his embarassment, he swooped down and began to thoroughly kiss the dickens out of Ken.

And in Seguchi-san's office, the two male members of Nittle Grasper were enjoying the show provided by a well placed color security camera. One in the lap of the other.

* * *

Horisont - Yeah there's only a couple of others that crosses both well... and both are incomplete! One is where two of the guys run into Shuichi and become convinced he's like Omi's brother. It's funny. And I was reading a Ran/Shuichi before I discovered... Ran isn't good with anyone but KEN. However, Kenken can go just about with anyone (but Omi). .

dark - ah! Thank you thank you! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on the 'sounds like Shindou' comment... good job! .

The Invisible Fan - Yes! EEEVIIIILLLL TOHMA! In my other Gravi story, I'm making him devoted to Mika. In this story... I'm making him a devoted pervert! FUN FUN!

LtCol. S3 - Yep, it's gonna be Ran/Ken, Youji/Omi... Ran and Youji are the toppers. Fun fun! But the fun doesn't stop there!

The Bard's Apprentice - LOOKIT YOU! You found ANOTHER of my stories! 'Losing' is also being worked on here and should be updated soon! And what do you mean 'just this once... ken?' EMBRACE ALL THE GOODNESS THAT IS KEN! Here... I'll help!

Rei - oh this will lead down a dark and dirty and yummy path!


	3. Getting Started

**Ultimate**

A/N: Crossover: Weiss/Gravitation. YAY! Ran/Ken will appear... we'll see on the rest... muahahhahaaa!

* * *

Before the urge to grind into Ken overwhelmed him, Ran had pulled himself up off the floor (and the hot body under him) and had stomped off to the bathroom.

He intended to stay in there for awhile.

Ken was blown away. He was searing hot one minute and then shivering with cold the next. Then Yohji's face came into view with a smug smirk.

Ken began breathing again and threatened Yohji to not say a word.

Luckily, Omi sacrificed himself, throwing his own scantily clad body in front of the eldest assassin. Whatever Yohji was going to say was lost against the visage of boot meeting thigh and his hands acted on their own accord to reach out and stroke.

Ken, by this time, was ready to rejoin the world of the living and had pulled himself up in time to see Omi smacking Yohji's hands.

"Omi-cub! I'm _supposed_ to pet you!"

"Baka no hentai!"

They were suddenly interrupted by a plethora of girls entering holding MORE fabric, MORE boots and shoes, and weilding MORE accessories.

"How come," Ken sighed, "the MORE they bring in, the LESS I end up wearing?"

The other two had no answer as they were immediately mauled.

Four hours later found them all in Seguchi's office, Ken's outfit the only one having undergone any major changes.

Ran would've bet money before that Ken's pants couldn't GET any tighter. Good thing he didn't. He hated losing money.

Seguchi just smiled his damned 'I'm innocent in all the hentai happenings' smile.

"Excellent, Minna-san. You all look so ravishing."

Ken indeed had a small, VERY small, VERY tight, vest on, brown leather, like his pants now were, with dark green silken scarves swooping (in sync with the gold chain) across his back, sides, abdomen and down his arms.

The purpose of which was for Ran to remove during performances as he ran his hands over all that lucious skin. The green gem still imbedded in his navel, peeked out when the silk shifted.

Omi was also in brown leather, also tighter, with higher platforms on his boots. The top of his head now reached just under Yohji's chin.

The other new addition to the outfits consisted of two tails, attached to the rears of the kittens, matching the kitten ears. Omi's was a fluffier tail than Ken's, which was sleeker. The bells on the collars were gone, and in their place were large, silver rings.

The leashes which were wrapped around Yohji's and Ran's lower arms would attach to the metal rings.

Ran's brain had shut down some time ago when a pouty Ken had tugged on both his tail and the ring on the collar at the same time.

He just wished he could collar and leash his hormones as well as he would be able to Ken.

Oh kami. That thought right there. Collaring and Leashing Ken.

The fist that imbedded in the side of his face was none to pleasant and he glared and snarled at his attacker.

Ken returned the glare. "Listen up, asshole, and stop drooling at Omi!"

Omi...?

Ran realized then that he had drifted off to 'lala land' staring at Omi...t hinking about Ken. So he was not surprised to find Yohji glaring at him as well. He glared back. Omi just blushed. Ken crossed his arms and pouted.

Ran snorted. "Get over it."

"Hidaka-san! You are not permitted to beat up or kill your master... however tempted to, you may be."

Ran gloated inwardly. _His master..._

"Now then, I regret that wardrobe was unable to leave you with some time to dwell on 'fan service,' but the costume issue was an important one. No matter. You will have a chance to practice later. I don't expect you to do anything more than what you would be comfortable with, but I do ask that you please keep an open mind and not be adverse to trying new things."

Oh, Ran planned on keeping a VERY open mind.

"What I wish to speak with you now was regarding the actual music. I know that you four haven't had any formal training with music, so for the next six months we shall be working on that aspect."

"Six months?"

"Yes, Tsukiyono-kun. Six months. You don't expect to be put on stage immediately with no firm skills? I do have some of the best trainers for you that will work with you five hours a day. The remainder of your day will be spent discussing all the aspects of becoming a band. Interaction with each other, conducting interviews, choreography, release dates, lyrics, tours, and so on.

"You will spend most of your day separated from each other, but when you are together at the studio, you are required to remain in character. Also, one day a week you must dress in full costume, preferrably all of you on the same day. Perhaps Friday?"

Seguchi received four nods of ascent.

"Excellent."

At that moment four people entered the office, unannounced.

"OHAYO, TOHMAKUN!"

Seguchi was then assaulted by a wriggling bundle of lyricist.

Tohma's smile widened.

"Ryuichi-kun. Right on time, for once," he winked.

Ryuichi smirked and started biting Kumagoro's ear, eyeing Ken. Ran glared at him. He wasn't sure if the man's drool was because of the bunny toy or because of Ken's outfit.

"Hidaka-san. You will work with Ryuichi. You will study vocals and lyrics. Kudo-san, for keyboards, I've chosen Nittle Grasper's own Noriko-chan to help you with keyboarding."

Omi smacked Yohji for drooling at the barely dressed scowling woman.

"Tsukiyono-kun, you will be working with my cousin, Fujisaki-kun, for drums."

"Drums?" Omi blinked at the youth that was just his age.

Suguru nodded. "I'm experienced with over 14 different types of instruments."

The other youth in the room began coughing and snickering. Suguru glared at him.

"Fujimiya-san, you will be working with Nakano-kun to learn guitar. Once he calms down."

Hiro bowed respectfully to Tohma, but didn't stop smiling. He winked at Fujisaki, which prompted the younger boy to blush and look away.

Tohma's smile relaxed. "You start... now."

**Yohji**

Noriko just glared at the grinning Yohji. "Pathetic! Can't you wipe that stupid smile off of your face?"

"I just found out my next six months are going to be spent in heaven with an angel guarding the gate and you want me to stop smiling? I don't think I can!" Yohji laughed heartily.

They were alone now, in a studio, keyboards at the ready. Noriko glared at him harder. You're wrong, Kudo-san. You're next six months are going to be hell! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Yohji gulped and complied... still smiling.

**Omi**

"Fujisaki-sama! This is such an honor! I love your band! You are so talented and kawaii!"

Suguru shuddered. "Arigato, Tsukiyono-kun. Please, you may call me by my first name."

"Hai, Suguru-kun! Please, call me 'Omi'... please don't be so formal!"

"Well, before we begin," Suguru motioned around to their studio, "let's spend the rest of today getting to know each other. It's important for you to know that I'm still continuing with my studies in high school, so if I'm not here, I will leave you work, and I expect it to be completed when I return."

"REALLY? I'm still in high school, too!"

"I actually have high school courses... to college level. I have a private tutor. We'll have to arrange for one for you as well. I will speak with Tohma, and then we can test your school level."

"SUGOI!"

Suguru blinked. Either this kid was a stupid fan or he really enjoyed studying.

**Ran**

Ran found himself in a studio between Ken's and Yohji's (they all had them on the same floor) with a guitar propped in his lap and still smirking Nakano sitting next to him.

"Okay, Fujimiya-san-"

"Aya."

"Eh? Oh. Aya, how familiar are you with a guitar? Any prior practice?"

"No. Never."

"Ah, then. We will start with chords, then after a couple of months, I'll teach you how to tune your guitar. In the meantime, I will make sure it is tuned for you."

"Don't you have your own band? Aren't you busy?"

Hiro blushed. "Eh, you see... we've had a bit of a scandal between Su-chan and I, so we're slowing things down a little. Shuichi is working on lyrics while we are elsewise occupied, and Seguchi-san thinks this will help cool down his cousin and I if we have to spend time apart. Our band will practice together later in the day after our time with you."

"Aa."

**Ken**

Ken was slightly disturbed. Sakuma-san was giving him the look a man dying of thirst gives a large, cool, bottle of water. Okay, now he was REALLY disturbed.

"Kenkun..." Wow, he had a sexy voice... "I like your outfit. I should make Shuichi wear one like it in my next video."

"Oh, err... thanks."

"Are you ready for me, Ken-kun?"

"NANI?"

"To teach you to sing, silly! And to write super sexy genius lyrics!"

Ken didn't think he was ready...

* * *

yaoilover - I know! Such a yummy picture! Thank you for reviewing!

Anendee - YEE! So great to find another mind that thinks like mine! Mmmmm jealous Rannie-poo is just yummy, too, when he's all loved up on Kenken! Thank you for reviewing!

Whisper Reilman - Yay! Thank you!

LtCol. S3 - I'm such a tease when it comes to writing... I get the biggest kick out of it! So here's hoping there's more chapters you don't like but just can't stop reading! Thank you for reviewing!

niichan626 - YEESSSS! Yummy Ran-master! YAY! Thank you for reviewing!

GenX-Revolution - Hmmm hadn't planned on bringing Yuki in on this... but one NEVER knows! MUAHAHAHA! Thank you for reviewing!

Sachiko V - Ooohhh I like your suggestion! YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA! It's in this chapter! See if you can guess what it is! Thank you for reviewing! Twice! And being a Seki-lover!

Shemai - Yes, there is soooo not enough Ken ficlets out there! MORE KEN! Thank you for reviewing!

KaiPlue-Ishtar - Arigato gozaimasu! . Thank you for reviewing!

And last but not least:

GILLIE - (Who reviewed two other stories about this one (one twice) and sent me an email) I'M CONTINUING! Don't worry! I wouldn't give it up! It just takes me awhile to get going!


	4. Super Sexy Genius Lyrics

**Ultimate**

A/N: Crossover: Weiss/Gravitation. YAY! Ran/Ken will appear... we'll see on the rest... muahahhahaaa! Ryuichi/Ken here for sure as well as Tohma/Ryuichi and Yohji/Omi. Now THOSE two are a cute couple.

A 2nd N: It's pissing me off how much Aya/Yohji there is out there... can't they understand that Ken-the-uke belongs to Aya and no one else? Aya can only have KEN? What is wrong with these people? Okay, well Aya of course has to share, but STILL... Aya and Yohji would never hook it.

* * *

Ryuichi turned on the stereo system and a moment later music filled the room.

"Kenkun... close your eyes..."

Ken gulped nervously not trusting the older man.

He knew it. Tohma was a dark beast, and they had been found out! Ryuichi was sent to handle him...

Ken didn't realize he had complied with the other's wishes and closed his eyes. He was surprised when he felt an arm circle around his waist from behind. A strong set of hips ground into his and began moving with the music. His eyes flew open.

"Oh, Kami-sama!"

"'Ryuichi-kun' is fine, Ken-kun."

A hand not tethered to his waist rode up his chest and cupped a pectoral, then gently began to caress the strong muscle.

Ryuichi chuckled deeply in his ear and softly blew warm air across Ken's neck. The ass was firm against his crotch and he was having a hard time holding back from throwing the youth down and having his wicked way with him.

Ken tried to break away from the assault, but Ryuichi held him firmly. "I don't see what this has to do with writing lyrics," he complained. He just KNEW Ran was going to kill him.

"Mmmmm nothing."

"NANI?"

Ryu put a finger to the luscious lips of his prey to silence him. "But it has everything to do with feeling the music. And feeling has everything to do with lyrics." His words were punctuated with a slight hip thrust forward. "Ken-kun wants to write super sexy genius lyrics, Ken-kun must play with Ryuichi-kun when music is playing."

He was sooooo dead.

**BACK AT THE KONEKO, LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Ran stood in the middle of the mission room, arms crossed. "Report."

Omi squealed excitedly. "Fujisaki-kun and I have soooooo much in common! He's going to arrange for a private tutor for me so I won't get behind in my studies! I hope we have the same tutor, and can study together!" he finished off with a fan boy sigh.

Yohji growled and lit up a cigarette. "He means about the fucking mission."

Omi frowned. "Yohji-kun. That is part of the mission. And put out that... yucky..."

Yohji smirked. "Yucky? But I need to suck on _something_, Omi-cub, and your neck is way over there."

Omi blushed. "YOHJI-KUN!"

Ran interrupted them. "Fujisaki is Seguchi's cousin. He should know something if there is questionable circumstances. How far did you get with the lessons?"

"Well, I sat behind the set and he explained each of the pieces. He showed me how to hold the sticks," Yohji snorted, "and I began practice on the snare drum. We spent the last half hour working the snare in conjunction with the bass drum."

Ran nodded. "He say anything that might be of importance?"

"No... everything was music related. Didn't talk about Seguchi, Nittle Grasper, or Bad Luck."

"Not even Nakano?"

"Nakano-kun? No..."

"Hn."

Ken watched this exchange nervously and quietly. Ran was not going to be happy with his report, and didn't want to bring attention to himself in anyway. If he thought he could get away with it, he might've tried sneaking out of the room. But then, Yohji would know there was something naughty going on and bring him up instead of covering his escape.

He was spared a few more minutes for life as Ran turned a glare onto Yohji. Yohji smirked and put out his cigarette. "Report."

"Won't know until she succumbs to my charms and we end up in bed."

"YOHJI-KUN!"

Ran glared harder. "You will keep your hands to yourself. Or on Omi."

"Aya-kun!"

Yohji saluted Ran. "Hai hai!"

"Finish."

"Apparently those piano lessons I had as a kid weren't as useless as I would've thought. We went over the keyboards. Apparently there's more there then just hitting the correct notes. May need longer than six months, especially if she keeps wearing short shorts."

Omi pouted.

"Yohji. Don't. Fuck. This. Up. You are gay. Act like it."

Yohji squawked indignantly.

"Ukai-san is a member of Nittle Grasper, and therefore most likely privy to any information about Seguchi. You will stop flirting with her. You will start investigating."

"Feh, fine." Yohji lit up another cigarette and glared at Ran to oppose him. Then he smirked. "Ne... Kenken... Ryuichi was looking MIGHTY satisfied when he left your studio this afternoon. And you were looking quite disheveled when you came out. Heh, came out."

Ran's head whipped around and glared at Ken. Ken squealed and tried escaping over the back of the couch when Ran started stalking over to him.

Yohji couldn't stop himself. "Uh-oh, Kenken. Cheating on your man. That'll earn you punishment..."

"I wasn't cheating!"

"What the fuck were you doing," Ran growled out.

Ken blushed, remembering, and Ran's left eye spasmed.

"Nothing! We didn't do anything!"

The pair glared at each other, stalemated by the couch that innocently separated them.

"Report," Ran hissed.

"Aya-kun..."

"NOTHING happened. He was uh... dancing with me. Said I had to feel the music in order to write lyrics. We danced. He gave me homework to dance more." Ken pulled out a small disk from his pocket to verify his claim. "I have to listen to this for an hour tonight and to dance to it."

"That makes sense, Aya-kun. I read an article where Shuichi stated he sometimes gets song lyric ideas by the way his body moves."

"Dancing?"

"Um... actually... he was talking about sex with Yuki-san."

"I did not have sex with Ryuichi-kun!"

"RYUICHI-**KUN**," Ran roared.

"Oh shit!" Ken bolted out of the room.

Ran jumped over the couch and ran after him.

Yohji was flabbergasted. Then he looked at his cute little Omi. "Ne... Omi-cub?"

The stunned Omi didn't even glance at him. "Nani?"

"Wanna help me practice being gay?"

Even ducking, Omi's aim was dead on and the pillow smacked Yohji square in the face.

There really was no contest. Ken was quick, but Ran's anger fueled him well. Ken was caught in the hallway and slammed back against the wall. Their intermingled breaths were heavy and the feeling went straight to Ran's groin.

"Answers. Now."

"Nothing happened! I swear! That's just what he told me to call him! All we did was dance!"

Ran glared and grabbed Ken's chin. He quickly moved the shocked face back and forth looking for any love marks along the soccer player's chin and neck. Satisfied after finding none, he released the trembling chin.

"Ran..."

Their breathing was still heavy... their faces were close...

Ken closed his eyes and leaned forward...

And was yanked back to the mission room.

Yohji smirked. "Let him live, huh? Must have hot and heavy plans for him tonight. I've got handcuffs if you want, Aya..."

Ran threw Ken down on the couch. Then he moved back to the middle of the room. "Report."

Ken sighed. Then blushed. "He uh... does seem to be flirting with me a little. But uh, he was mainly trying to get me 'feel' the music. We didn't talk after that. Just danced. I think he was just teaching me how. I was kinda nervous about that. He told me specifically what moves to practice tonight when we were done."

Ran glared at Ken. "Sakuma and Seguchi seem especially close. Sakuma may be the person we find out the most information from. You are to play up to him but under NO circumstances are you to sleep with him. No kissing. No groping. NO SEX."

Ken gulped. Yohji smirked. "That's awfully cruel, Aya. Sakuma would probably make a great fuck."

Ran swung a punch at Yohji, his fist stopping a hair away from his cheek.

"Ano, Aya-kun? What about your report?"

"Nakano seems to have the least tie-in to Seguchi. Nakano and Fujisaki are lovers. Seguchi disapproves."

"NANI? OH WOW! Poor Fujisaki trapped in a forbidden love!"

"Apparently, when they are together, Nakano has a hard time with discretion... Seguchi thinks it is bad publicity. Much to Fujisaki's embarassment. I think we are also meant as a distraction for the media. Shindo and Yuki were also becoming media magnets as they are fighting more as Shindo gets more popular."

"So ka... Yuki-san was just in the papers the other day! According to the reporter, he caught Shindo-kun and a fan boy lip-locked and put the fan in the hospital..."

Ken frowned. "This Yuki sounds dangerous. And Seguchi is trying to cover this up? I wonder what else he may be covering for..."

"Oy, good thinking, Kenken. We may have to look into this Yuki-cat as well."

Ran nodded. "Seguchi suggested practicing fanservice. I approve. Every night, for one hour, we shall practice intimate tactics for the stage, interviews, and being out in public. For the rest of the time, including our weekend shifts in the shop, we shall act as couples."

Everyone blinked. "Did Aya just order us to have sex?"

"Yohji-kun!"

"You will not do anything Omi is not comfortable with!"

"What about you and Kenken?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Sheesh, all right all right!" Yohji stood and grabbed Omi. "Sorry, Chibi... Leader's orders..." He withdrew with a blushing kitten trailing behind him.

When they were alone, Ran glanced at Ken. "Show me."

Ken blushed and stood, walking over to the computer. He inserted the disk and set it up to play on the media player and put the only song on repeat. Music filled the room quickly. Ran had moved aside the furniture so Ken would have room to move.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Just keep your hands inside  
And make the most out of life  
Now don't you take it for granted_

The soccer body was hesitant and stiff at first, unsure of what to make of Ran's recent behaviour and Ryuichi's recent misbehaviour. He felt exposed when dancing with the singer in the room, and knew it would be worse with Ran.

_Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded_

Slowly, his muscles relaxed and moved with the music. He could still feel the hands that had ghosted over him earlier this day move up and down his torso. He wondered just how far Ran was going to take him?

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake  
And I don't know how much more I can take_

The music took over his body, and he closed his eyes. _"Kenkun... close your eyes..."_ With his hand on his stomach, and another behind his head, he twirled once, and stamped his foot.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

Ken's body moved fluidly tantilizing Ran. He spun. He shook his hips. He moved his hands over his own body. Ran moved around him, eyeing him critically.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you_

Ran tried staying calm, but his blood was thundering through his veins, rushing to his groin, demanding to become one with the throbbing body dancing before him.

_I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me_

His blood demanding he take Ken tonight...

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake  
And I'm running but you're getting away_

Make him his completely... Mark him his completely.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

Ken was very aware of the chest that suddenly clung to his back, and the groin that nuzzled his backside. Hands grasped his hips firmly. He was sure he was going to bruise. And then... he no longer had command of his own movements.

_You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew  
Back before the time when I was only for you_

The man behind him had complete control over his every step. Every manuever. Every breath. Every heartbeat.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

A hot mouth clamped down on the juncture of Ken's neck and shoulder, and he cried out.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

"RYUICHI!"

* * *

GILLIE - Don't worry, just because they are seperated during the day, doesn't mean their won't be yumminess. And here ya go, faster update!

GravityNeko - thanks for picking me up! Lots of ken sexiness to come.

Sachiko V - Gawd I just love slave Ken (reluctant/fighting/biting) and Masterfully master Ran. UBER HOT!

Comtess - Aya will prevail! On the guitar and in Ken's pants!

Shemai - BWAHAHAHAHA "speaking of unhinged, are you gonna bring K into this too?" dear lord... how could I not now? I wanna cuddle ken too, but I enjoy living very much .;;


	5. It's Not Pretend For Me

**Ultimate**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Fanfiction dot net has recently deleted five of my stories for the most assinine reasons. Check my bio. I've also stated there, that I won't post anymore. I've decided not to let this deter me. However, I AM posting elsewhere as well. The homepage link on my bio will take you to my livejournal where you can read about what was done to me. I think it was in january. Also check there for information about updates.

A/N: Crossover: Weiss/Gravitation. YAY! Ran/Ken will appear... we'll see on the rest... muahahhahaaa! Ryuichi/Ken here for sure as well as Tohma/Ryuichi and Yohji/Omi. Now THOSE two are a cute couple.

A 2nd N: Okay, song in last chapter was Rob Thomas, 'This is How a Heart Breaks.' That song just screams 'fuck me.' Had to use it. Forgot to mention it.

* * *

Ken forgot a very important rule of life.

Never... never never never... piss off an assassin.

"Ryuichi...?" Ran's hot breath played against Ken's neck and arms tightened painfully about him.

Oops.

"Ran," he breathed, "Ran... I swear to you... nothing happened. You just... he... I..."

**"ENOUGH!"**

Ken gulped nervously and his breathing became erratic.

Ran looped one of his legs around Ken's and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

* * *

"Ung... Yohji... what was that?"

"Chibi, if you don't know what that was, I'm not explaining it to you..."

Omi blushed. "Baka! Not that... that sound!"

"There wasn't anything... now... where was I..."

Yohji lowered his mouth back down to Omi's neck and started repeating his earlier motions with his hands on the smaller assassin's skin.

* * *

Ken knew it was worthless to struggle. Ran had him flat on his back. Pinned down quite effectively. "You're being entirely unfair. NOTHING happened. And even if it had, WHICH IT DIDN'T, you and I are just pretending for the sake of tthe mission. You have no right to act this way."

Ran's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Omi pushed Yohji up again. "I KNOW I heard something! It sounded like Ken! Ran may be hurting him!"

"Ran is probably fucking him--"

"YOHJI-KUN!"

"-- and as hot as Kenken is, that is one thing I am NOT walking in the middle of. Now you are desperately hurting my pride here, Omi-cub. I'm going to have to demand that you do something about that..."

"Ah! Ah! AH! YOHJI!"

* * *

Ran had removed both of their shirts and was working on Ken's jeans. Ken tried pushing Ran away again, because as much as he wanted this (and boy! Did he want this!) they still had a few things to discuss. For example, Ken was not property and Ran was not to treat him as such.

He tried to flip the red head off him, but only succeeded in flipping himself over onto his stomach, with Ran pressed into his back.

Ran growled and sunk his teeth into Ken's neck at the juncture of his shoulder.

* * *

Omi pushed on Yohji's stomach with his feet and the elder assassin landed on the floor.

"Gawddammit, OMI! What the hell is it now?"

"Ran is hurting Ken!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is, and if you don't help me put a stop to it, I'm cutting you off!"

"FINE!" He then stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"If I'm not getting laid, then neither can Ran!"

* * *

Ran's hand was doing delicious things to Ken's groin, keeping him from being able to think, when suddenly...

"FUJIMIYA."

Followed by the slam of the mission room door opening. The assassins on the floor were startled and jumped. Ken took advantage of the distraction and moved out from under Ran.

Ran growled loudly. "This better be fucking good, Kudo."

Omi ran into the room at that moment.

"Ken-kun! Are you all right?" He dashed to Ken's side and started inspecting the half naked soccer player. He gasped when he noticed all the marks on his neck and the large bite on his back. "Aya-kun! How could you?"

Yohji leered. "Let's go back to bed, Chibi, and I'll show you how he could."

That earned him three glares.

"I think we all need to calm down. Things are getting a little hot and heavy." Ken's rough breathing echo'd harshly throughout the room. "Everyone needs a cold shower. Starting with YOU," he pointed to Ran. "Take a LONG one. I'm going to bed." Ran growled. "ALONE." And Ken left the room.

Omi glanced once around the room and then was hot on Ken's heels, not wanting to be left alone with Yohji should Aya suddenly leave.

When they were alone, Yohji glared at Aya. "This is your fault."

Aya glared warningly.

"If you had just kept it quiet, I could still have Omi up in my room." And then he too left, leaving the brooding redhead alone.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

"Kenkun..." Ryuichi purred. "Did you do your homework?"

Ken blushed remembering the fiasco last night. "Hai... I... tried. Ran kept distracting me."

Ryuichi impressively managed to hold off a scowl. He would have to talk to Tohma about that. Ryu knew that Fujimiya and Ken were supposed to be pretend lovers, but he didn't like the red head at all. He acted way too possessive.

"Don't worry, na no da! We'll just do it today! And we'll think of lyrics today, too!"

Ryuichi grabbed Ken and began twirling him around the room to music only Ryu could hear.

* * *

"Eiri-kun."

"Don't say it, Tohma. I don't want to hear it."

Tohma ignored him. "You are becoming even more possessive of Shindo-san than usual. We managed to convince the victim not to press charges or sell out his story to any reporters. But you must learn to control yourself."

"Just what did you call me here for today?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm working on a solution to media problem of your relationship."

"And I care... why?"

"Because you don't want Mika getting involved if she finds out about any more incidents involving Shindo-san's lips, fanboys, and arresting officers." Tohma smiled.

Eiri growled.

"I'm not so sure she would let me bail you out next time. And by the time you found someone else to bail you out, I'm sure Mika would have made sure that your apartment was Shindo-free."

Eiri scowled.

Tohma smiled again. "I'm sure you don't want that."

"Feh, fine. What is this solution?"

"The media seems to thrive on your alternative lifestyle relationship. I'm going to give them another to focus on."

"Another band?"

"Hai."

"For the purpose of getting the media off our backs?"

"Oh, no, Eiri. You should know I never do anything for only one reason. It's never worth the effort."

Tohma's smile brightened. Eiri stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hiro crashed through the door, slammed it shut, and leered at Suguru.

Suguru glared back. "No."

"But..." Hiro started.

"NO. I'm working," he nodded at Omi.

"But I got Shuichi to distract K... he is chasing him through the halls right now! I gave Aya a break! Can't you do the same?"

Suguru glared harder. "NO."

Omi stared wide eyed in fascination. TWO of the members of Bad Luck were before him and...

"You." Hiro nodded at Omi. "Take a 15 minute break and skeedaddle."

Suguru stood and glared harder. "Nakano. NO. Leave before I call K and have him drag you back to work."

"No! Now, you're working, and last night you were studying. I demand attention!"

Suguru glared and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Ran was irritated with the rapidity that Nakano disappeared. With some vague direction to just, 'keep doing that with those three chords.' He had only just arrived, and they had only been working for ten minutes before Nakano declared a fifteen minute break and ran out the door.

It was only a couple of minutes after his departure, that the door was blown open by a huge blonde brandishing what looked like quasi-legal firearms, grunting.

"Hiro! You BASTARD!"

Then he was gone.

Ran blinked. Then decided it was probably best if he didn't think too much on it, and just get back to work, picking out a simple tune with his three chords.

Two seconds after that, a pink haired teenager, that looked suspiciously like Omi, popped into the room.

"Have you seen a gun-toting psychotic american bastard?"

Ran blinked again and slowly pointed out the door.

"Thanks!" The teen smiled and left.

Ah. American. That explained it.

* * *

Ken was slightly disturbed by the sound of gunfire, and was not soothed by Ryuichi's assurance that it is, 'only K-san,' but couldn't have left to investigate even if he wanted to.

Not with Ryuichi forcing him backwards over his knee.

Ryuichi smiled. "Sing, Ken-kun."

"Upside down?"

"HAI! In order to be a strong super singer, we have to have strong super throats!"

Ken blushed. The cogs (hamsters) in Ryuichi's brain began imagining Ken's strong throat put to its best potential.

"Strong throat... okay..."

"Gotta use your big air muscle to force your words out!" Ryuichi marvelled at how Ken was able to keep his position steady over his leg.

"He means your diaphram, Hidaka-san," Tohma smiled as he stepped into the room, but from Ken's upside down position, he looked kinda like a demon.

A demon in leather whore gear and combat boots.

Ken gulped nervously but didn't falter in his position.

Both Tohma and Ryuichi were very impressed and very aroused.

* * *

"GAH! You totally fucking suck! Why did Tohma stick me with a loser like you?"

Yohji glared. "Be still, my beaten ego."

"Okay, wise ass! Just shut the fuck up and start over! I should break your fucking fingers for mangling this song that badly!"

Yohji was mentally adding 'Noriko Ukai' to the list of possible dark beast suspects, when they heard the shots outside in the hall.

"Goddamn bloody americans," Noriko spat as Yohji ran out to join the fray. At least... that's what he thought he heard.

* * *

Ran didn't blink when Hiro came running back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He was panting and sweating.

Suddenly he looked up and grinned. "Break time over!"

"Hn."

Suguru smirked. He loved that his lover would go to such trouble to see him, but the fact remained that they were at work, and that was to be taken seriously.

Shuichi glared at Suguru. "That was fucked up, Su. He just wanted to see you."

Suguru glared back. "I'm working. He is oversexed enough. He can wait."

"Poor Hiro-kun! I hope you haven't run him into the arms of a mistress."

"NANI?"

"He may be oversexed, but he _has_ to have it when he needs it. Say... doesn't this mean he's alone with that red-head right now?"

Suguru glared harder and stomped out of the room.

Shuichi smirked. "Heh, you owe me, Hiro."

"Ano... Shindo-kun? Can I have your autograph?"

Shuichi turned around and took his first notice of the blonde in the room.

Shu blinked. "Say... you look familiar..."

* * *

Hiro was sighing dejectedly when the door was thrown open and slammed shut. An attractive, green-haired youth was now on this side of the poor door.

Suguru nodded at Ran. "You. Take a 15 minute break."

Hiro beamed happily. "Make it a half hour!" and he pushed Ran out of the room.

* * *

Yohji had seen that Fujisaki kid come out of Omi's room, but other than there, there was no one else in the hallway.

Say... Omi's alone now, eh? Better make sure he's okay...

Yohji grinned lecherously as he slunk down to Omi's studio.

And proceeded to collide directly with an Abyssinian cat thrown on him.

Neither of them were pleased about the impact.

* * *

Ran pulled himself up and marched over to Ken's rehearsal room. Without knocking, or another thought, he threw that door open and paused...

To find Ken in a compromising position on Sakuma with Seguchi watching on.

* * *

To his credit, Ran didn't explode. Not like Ken expected him too. But Ken was in for a world of hurt being yanked up from that position and hauled out the door by the front of his shirt.

Damn. And he just bought it too.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Ken felt himself sink against a set of soft lips, the wall behind him being his only source of stability from completely drowning. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in the red that swam across his vision, and his eyes closed to fall into the sensations coursing through his veins.

He was released, then the faintest ghost of a whisper caressed his neck.

"This isn't pretend to me."

Ken moaned as he felt the strong suction of Ran's conviction mark his skin.

"This isn't pretend for me, either."

A violet gaze clashed with his and again he was wrought assunder in a demanding kiss.

All too soon, Ken was released and led back to his room.

"Ah, Fujimiya-san," Tohma greeted. "It is good that you are here. I want you to learn how to help Hidaka-san enact the exercise he and Ryuichi were performing just now. It is important as it will help strengthen his diaphram and throat. He will need to continue practicing this every night.," he smiled.

Ryuichi glared at Tohma.

Tohma continued to smile even though he knew it meant a night on the bad bunny couch.

* * *

We are not allowed to have reviewer responses in the stories anymore. Thanks if you reviewed. And from here on out I'll try to send personal replies. 


End file.
